Silent Angel
by Twilight 93
Summary: Hermione has a dark secret she has kept from everyone for years. The truth is, her life isn't as perfect as people think it is. Finally, the secret becomes too much for her, leaving her mute. Now only one person can bring back her voice: George Weasley.


* * *

_Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice! I love the twins and I love Hermione/twin(s) stories, so I finally decided to write one. So, I hope you like my first story and R&R and tell me if I should continue._

**Full Sum:**

_**Hermione has a dark secret she has kept from everyone for years. The truth is, her life isn't as perfect as people think it is. In the summer, just before her seventh year, her secret is discovered on the same night that leaves her heartbroken, but guilty. In a way to punish herself for what happened, she becomes a mute. Now only one person can make her see that her life is worth living. That same person loves her more than life itself. But, who is this person?  
George Fredrick Weasley.**_

_Story is better than it sounds, promise!_

BTW: _The first chapter is in Hermione's POV only, but throughout the story I will be swapping POV's from Hermione to George. _

**Pairing(s):** George/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Luna  
**Rating:** M (for mature themes, violence and language.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

_**Silent Angel  
-x-**_

**_Chapter 1:  
Killing Curse  
-x-  
_**

* * *

**M**y Father pushed me into the kitchen wall with such force I almost lost conciseness straight away. I think I would have rathered that. At least then I wouldn't be able to feel the pain that is to come. My back was the first thing that hit the wall, and the quick shooting pain that followed made me gasp out for breath. Next was my head, that smacked hard against the kitchen wall, the impact blinding me for a few seconds, making me see stars- literally, before the pain came.

I slid helplessly down the wall and groaned when my knees gave in and I collapsed onto the tiled kitchen floor.

Before I had a chance to catch my breath the pain seemed to take away from me, he once again gripped my arm in a painful hold and picked me up violently by my arm. He then back handed me across my already bruised face and let me fall to the tiled kitchen floor once again, but this time I made a loud _thud_ as I fell to the floor in front of his feet.

My Mother, who was crying horribly at the site, screamed when my Father kicked me so hard I rolled a few feet away from him, hit one of the kitchen tables legs, and coughed up blood. That wasn't an unusual site for me, though. I always cough up blood when it comes to my Fathers beatings...

My Mother screamed something to my Father about hitting me, then ran over to him and started hitting his back with as much force as she could. Unfortunately, it wasn't near enough strength, and he easily caught her fists in his hands. He then twisted her hands until she was crying out from the pain and they were close to breaking. He then pushed her into the kitchen door, the knob hitting my Mother's back, making her cry out in pain.

He then turned back toward me, taking slow, agonizing steps towards my broken form crumpled on the ground. He was doing it to intimidate me, and it worked like a bloody charm, but I would never let it show. I learned, after all these years, to always keep my face emotionless when it comes to my Fathers beatings.

He picked me up by my blood-coated hair and once again slapped me ruffly across my face, busting my lip as he did so. But as he went to hit me again, the front door to our house suddenly burst open, making his hand stop inches from my face, and making me let out a breath I had unconsciously been holding.

_But who would be at the door? No one knows anything that goes on in this house, no one even knows where I live... _

_Unless... _

The kitchen door burst open next, the door making a huge _bang_ noise as it connected with the wall beside it. I smiled despite the situation when I saw who it was on the other side of the door. I had to keep the cry of joy I wanted to shout out at that moment from leaving my throat encase my Father remembered that he wasn't finished with the daily beating.

But, I did manage to whisper out, "Big brother..." before my Father gave me a look that told me to shut up before I get myself into worse trouble.

Nicky, my older brother by six years, took one look at the scene in front of him before turning to our Father with a disgusted look on his face, but when Nicky saw the small splatters of blood I had coughed up not two minutes ago, his face turned furious, but the disgust never left his face. Nicky growled out in his most intimidating voice, "Get the _fuck _away from her, you bastard."

It was a _very_ intimidating voice.

My Father instantly let go of my thick hair, and I couldn't keep enough strength to hold my head up, so I let it thump against the floor for the third time in under fifteen minutes. I wanted to groan from the pain when my head it the floor, but I dared not let a sound pass my busted lips.

I watched as my Father stood up straight and glared hatefully at his only son. "I will do whatever I like, Boy. Now get out."

Nicky stood his ground. "No, I will leave tomorrow morning when I know they will be safe away from you, _Mike_." He spat "Mike" out as though it was the most disgusting thing he had ever had to say. He has never called our Father "Father". And who could blame him? Nicky has never seen Mike as anything more than a man that does everything in his power to mess up his, my own, and our Mother's life.

"Boy." Our Father's voice was raising now, making our Mother - who was still in a crumpled heap on the floor - whimper from the volume. "You are my son, which means you _will _listen to me and do as you're told. When you are under _my _roof, you go by _my _rules, which is to do as you're told, no matter what I tell you to do."

"That's the thing, _Mike_." My brother glared just as hatefully back at our Father, "You have never and will never be my Father. Or Hermione's. You lost the right to call us you're children the day you first lifted a hand to us."

My Father's hands fisted, but he said nothing.

"Now, get the hell away from Hermione, before _I _decide to beat you to a bloody pulp." Nicky's words were truthful, because Nicky is much stronger than our Father, and it does help that he is much younger too.

And our Father knew this, which is why he gave one last hateful look at both Nicky and myself, before picking my Mother up violently by the arm and dragging her toward the kitchen door, making her whimper again.

Nicky stepped out of the way, not giving our Mother a second glance as our Father dragged her out of the kitchen.

Nicky has always held a soft spot for our Mother, but at times like these, he hated her almost as much as our Father.

I asked him once how he could possibly hate our Mother when she has to go through the same beatings as us, and he had replied "'Cause she has had so many chances to leave Mike and to give us a better life, but she stays with him. Its not because she loves him, 'cause she has hated him since... since I can remember. No, its 'cause he makes so much money. Its bloody selfish, is what it is."

Our Father had stopped right next to Nicky and turned his head to the side so that he could look at his sons angered face, who hadn't taken his pain filled electric blue colored eyes off of my broken body. "You know, Nicolas..." I heard my Father say, but Nicky kept his eyes on me, "I have always thought of you as a son, but the moment I found out what a freak my daughter really was... well, she no longer belongs to me."

I felt my heart break when I heard that. I had always thought that there was a tiny bit of my Father's heart where he still held a loving spot for me, but I can see the truth in my Father's cold eyes. I had to close my eyes tightly against the emotional pain.

Nicky finally looked at him then, and gave him the most disgusted look I had ever seen. "Some Father you turned out to be." He spat out, but our Father just laughed a bitter laugh and resumed dragging our Mother into the living room, where he began to yell at her for bringing such a demented child such as myself into this world, into his life.

When the kitchen door finally closed, Nicky's deep blue eyes softened and he walked up to me and knelt down beside me. "C'mon," He whispered softly, picking up my fragile form and taking me upstairs, into his old bedroom. He placed me down onto his black covered bed and pulled the covers over me.

He went to leave, but my arm shot out and gripped a hand full of his shirt before he was out of my reach. "Please... stay..." I begged.

He smiled at me once again and said "Didn't I promise you before, _Chwaer Bach_, that I will never leave you alone when you're in pain?" He asked, using the Welsh nickname only he uses for me. I nodded. "So don't go thinking I'll break that promise now. I was just going to get Snowy." He said, and I smiled. He knew exactly what I wanted.

Snowy is a small, pure white teddy bear Nicky bought me when I was four years old, and I have never slept without it since. The girls back at Hogwarts thought it was weird at first, but they got used to it seeming as they sometimes sleep with small teddy bears too, or scarfs from boyfriends or loved ones. That bear has always helped me fall asleep, no matter how much and how loud my Father is yelling at my Mother or how much pain I would sometimes be in. The bear was mostly special to me though, because Nicky bought it for me.

Nicky came back in with the teddy in his hands. He smiled lovingly at me and handed Snowy to me. When I had Snowy cuddled close to me, I painfully shifted over the edge of the bed to make room for my big brother.

Nicky climbed in beside me and kissed my forehead and rested an arm protectively around me.

I have always loved how close Nicky and I are. Even though I was unlucky to have such a cold hearted and hateful Father, I have been lucky enough to have a real sibling bond with my brother. We never fight and he always looks out for me and protects me with his life, and for that I love him as much as I can love my sibling.

Our Mother and Father were still fighting fiercely downstairs, and I sighed tiredly. "Just tune them out and go to sleep, _Chwaer Bach_. I'll keep you safe." Nicky said, and just a few moments later, I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**I** woke to the sound of angered voices coming from the next room. They were slightly muffled by the wall separating Nicky and I, but it was clear as daylight that they were angry, and I could tell straight away that my Father was more pissed off than usual. And I don't even want to know what my Mother did to upset him so much. "Nicky?" I whispered, hoping he was awake.

His strong arm tightened around me and he whispered back, "Go back to sleep, _Chwaer Bach_."

And I really, truly did try to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I could hear our Father's angered voice, and it scared me- as much as I hate to admit it. I even tried snuggling closer to my big brother and squeezing Snowy tighter to me, but even that didn't work this time. "He sounds so mad... angrier than I've heard in a long time." I whispered, half expecting Nicky to have fallen back to sleep.

But he hadn't and he whispered back, "I know. I want to know what Mom has done to deserve such a lecture, but at the same time I really _don't _want to know..." I gave him a confused look, and he smiled that lopsided smile only I have ever seen, "I don't think Mom is putting out for Mike."

I wrinkled my nose and made a gaging sound, "Eww!" I whispered, disgusted, "You could have kept that to yourself, _Brawd Mawr_." I finished by using my own Welsh nickname for Nicky.

He grinned, making me roll my eyes at his goofy grin. In fact, that grin reminded me a lot of George Weasley's grin. It was almost idential! And my brother's eyes were about the same color as George's too, making me blush slightly. Why was I thinking of George at a time like this, anyway?

I turned from Nicky then, banished all thoughts of George, and looked out of the window and gasped at the sight. The sun was just staring to rise and it literally made the Welsh valleys glow from where I was watching the view. The valleys were a mixture of a golden brown and a lush green color. The sight almost made me forget about the argument going on in the next room.

I reluctantly look away from the beautiful sight, though, when our Father's voice raised even louder, making me wince at the sheer volume. My head started to pound painfully from our Father's furious voice in the other room.

I still couldn't make out what he was saying, but I was glad I was not our Mother at that moment. "S-Shouldn't we go in and help her out, _Brawd Mawr_?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly, "I mean, just to make sure Dad doesn't get... too angry." I didn't want to think what our Father would do if he became too angry.

Nicky sighed sadly as he shook his head in the negative. He replied, "You know Mom would only be angry with us if we even think about stepping into that bedroom, _Chwaer Bach_. Besides, I'm not letting you anywhere near him when he is in such a state. Mom's just happy to know that we are alright and safe." He gave me an apologetic look, and I nodded, hoping our Mother would be alright...

It was almost an hour - a slow, painful, heart wrenching hour - later, when Nicky and my own heads shot up suddenly as our Mother screamed out in the most scared yet determined voice I have ever heard "BURN IN HELL, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" ...

And then silence.

It was the longest minute of my life, and both Nicky and myself were holding our breaths, waiting to see what our Father's reaction would be... And then it came, and at that moment, my life changed forever.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Our Father yelled out for all the neighbourhood to hear, before the sound came. The same sickening, gut wrenching, unmistakable sound that will haunt my every dream for years to come, maybe even forever...

It was the sound of a gun being shot, followed by our Mothers pain-filled scream of terror.

The breath caught in my throat as both Nicky and myself shot up into sitting positions, Snowy forgotten. "No..." I whispered out, unbelieving. I really didn't give a damn at this point that my whole body was protesting with the quick movement I just made, and I hardly noticed the pain pounding from my head and my sides and my busted lip.

Instead, as soon as my brother jumped off the bed, I jumped off it too, with every intention of killing our Father if he did what I think he just did.

I followed Nicky to his bedroom door, but bumped into his back when he stopped just before opening the door. He turned to me and said, "I don't want you to come." I went to open my mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop me. "But I know I can't stop you, so..." He then pulled my wand from his trousers back pocket and handed it to me. I once again went to protest, I'm under age! "... Look, I know you're under age, _Chwaer Bach_, so that's why I'm going to ask you to only use it if you feel there's no other option. Promise?" He asked, his voice slightly pleading.

I looked from Nicky's pleading blue eyes to my wand, then back up to Nicky's eyes. I have no idea what the Ministry would do if I actually _did_ use magic and I didn't want to find out, but then again, I could see concern for my well being in Nicky's eyes, and it almost made me smile. At least I knew someone loved me. "Alright. I promise."

He kissed my forehead, murmured out a thank you, before throwing open his bedroom door and running out of his bedroom. I followed close behind, clutching my wand tightly in my right hand, my body shaking from what I might see behind our parents door.

Nicky didn't even stop when we came to our parents door, and instead decided to kick the door open with almost all of his strength. The door almost flew off its hinges, but I paid no mind to it as I followed Nicky into the room. The bedroom was dark and almost forbidden looking, and I was suddenly glad I have only stepped foot in here a number of times.

I stopped when I saw Nicky stop in front of me, and I felt dread fill me when I heard his strangled gasp. Before I could take a look over Nicky's shoulder to see what was wrong, my brother pounced, and I saw our Fathers face for a split second before Nicky tackled him to the floor, making something drop from our Fathers hand.

Unfortunately for me, now that Nicky was out of the way, I could see clearly what had made him react the way he had.

There, not even two feet away from me, was our Mothers cold, unmoving body. She was laying on her back, her eyes wide open yet not seeing, and the blood that had been pouring out from the wound just above her heart had stopped bleeding by now. Her once beautiful rich brown hair was now covered with dark red blood from the bullet wound, and her already pale skin was now too pale. A deathly color pale.

I did the only thing that came to mind.

I screamed.

But it seemed to do nothing for the two still fighting on the floor on the opposite side of the room.I sunk to my knees in front of our Mothers body, yet I didn't move to hold her.

Instead I just stared, tears falling freely down my bruised cheeks. I cried for my Mother who had to die in such a horrific way, I cried for Nicky, who has never had a proper life of his own because he is always too busy worrying and looking after me, and I cried for myself, for having to live with such a cold hearted monster for seventeen bloody years.

All of a sudden, I was filled with so much hatred for our Father that I couldn't keep it in. It over powered me, and before I knew what I was going, I had already stood up, and was walking over to the two fighting on the other side of the room.

They were both standing up, with our Father squeezing Nicky's neck. _I won't let him take anyone else away from me._ I ran up to him and started hitting his back with all the force I had in me, and it seemed to work. He let go of Nicky's neck, letting him fall to the floor in front of his feet.

Our Father managed to turn around and he grabbed my wrists and squeezed them tightly until I cried out from the pain, but I wouldn't let go of my wand. He then pushed me backwards, making me fall to the bedroom floor with a loud _thud_, and I didn't even have enough time for my brain to register what had just happened before he was on top of me, hitting me everywhere he could.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it any more, Nicky tackled our Father from the side, making Nicky land on top of him a few feet away from me. As Nicky punched our Father the same way he had just hit me, I coughed up some more blood, groaning from the burning pain in my lungs and heart.

I turned just in time to see Nicky punch our Father one last time before he passed out from the pain. Nicky then quickly climbed off of him and crawled over to me. "Why did you do that, _Chwaer Bach_?" He asked me.

"'C-Cause you weren't doing so great on you're own, _Brawd Mawr_." I managed a small smile, but we both knew it was totally false.

Nicky lifted me up into a sitting position while telling me how thankful he was to me for saving his life.

_But I didn't save his life..._

I turned to Nicky, beloved brother of mine, who had his back to our Fathers form, and as I went to tell him something, I saw our Father sit up. But my breath caught in my throat when I saw him point the same gun that killed our Mother in Nicky's direction. I opened and closed my mouth, wishing that something would come out, but it was like my voice box didn't work anymore, and before I could warn Nicky, our Father pulled the trigger on the gun and it fired, hitting its target perfectly.

And then it was like my voice box worked again when I managed to scream out, "NOOO!" in the most terrified voice I have ever heard myself use before.

The bullet hit Nicky right in the chest... hitting his heart. Nicky fell to the floor in front of me, a pool of blood forming around him.

The tears came back then, full force, as did the hatred for my Father. I was shaking uncontrollably from so amount of hatred that filled my entire being and before I knew what I was doing, I lifted my wand in the direction of my Father's smirking, satisfied face and screamed out,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse hit my Father and he soon fell to the floor, screams of pain coming from him. But I just stared on, my hatred getting the better of me._ He killed the only person who could ever love me..._ Soon the life left my Fathers cold, hate filled eyes, his face still twisted in pain.

I dropped my wand then, and fell to the floor on my knees and crawled over to my brother's still form. I stared down into his once warm, loving, full of life eyes, that were now dull and not seeing anymore. I started to sob. The pain in my heart from the physical and emotional blows was too much for me, and each sob wracked my body as I laid my head on my big brothers unmoving chest...

I don't know how long I had stayed like that for until I finally heard the sound of people Apparating and the sound of panicked voices. I heard one voice shout out "The killing curse has been used." And knew it was the Order. I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and throwing open each room, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay with Nicky for a while longer.

Soon the door to the right bedroom was thrown open, and there was a wave of collective gasps. But one of them must have come to their senses before the others because they rushed over to me and held me close, pulling me away from my big brothers body. "Shh, Mia. Shh. Everything will be alright." Only one person ever calls me Mia, and that's George Weasley.

I lifted my head and I was right. His deep blue eyes pierced mine, and I couldn't help but think how much they looked like Nicky's. "George... _B-Brawd Mawr._" I whispered out, and he nodded in understanding, holding me closer to him.

Soon, everything became too much for me and I fainted in George's arms, whispering _"Brawd Mawr..._".

_That may be the last word I will ever speak again..._

* * *

_So how do you like the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review! I won't update unless I get some reviews, so start typing!_

Brawd Mawr: _Big Brother  
_Chwaer Bach: _Little Sister_

_REVIEW!!_

_x- Twilight -x_


End file.
